


Worst Case Scenario [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek fallando al ser emocional, Inseguridad, Jackson es un imbécil, M/M, Stupid Boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles es bueno mentalizándose para las malas noticias. En parte se trata de algo que aprendió con el tiempo y en parte a sus técnicas innatas de copiar cosas. Puede que no sea lo más emocionalmente sano, pero le ayuda a terminar el día.





	Worst Case Scenario [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worst Case Scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426025) by [SpiritsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsFlame/pseuds/SpiritsFlame). 



> Les juro que quería publicarlo muuucho antes (tuve el permiso de la bella autora hace un montón), pero los parciales se pusieron en el medio y recién puedo usar el computador para algo más que la Universidad. 
> 
> En fin, como siempre, un placer enorme haber podido tener la oportunidad de traer esta bella historia al español de la mano de SpiritsFlame. Sé que tal vez pensó que me había echado para atrás con la idea, PERO NO ES ASÍ Y AQUÍ ESTOY CON LO QUE PROMETÍ.
> 
> Espero les guste y los conquiste como lo hizo conmigo. Nos leemos después, o no, no sé. Adiós~

Stiles tiene un repertorio bastante amplio de las peores situaciones. Ha manejado muchas de ellas, más que la mayoría de chicos de su edad, y eso va desde antes de que su mejor amigo comenzara a convertirse en un monstruo sobrenatural cuando se emociona demasiado.

Aún recuerda cómo se comportó justo después de que su mamá muriera. Inconsolable. Inútil. No estuvo allí para la persona que lo necesitó a más que nadie en toda su vida: su papá; y está seguro que parte de eso fue a causa del shock.

Así que ahora se prepara a sí mismo para lo peor. Necesita ser capaz de manejar lo que sea que venga. Necesita estar allí para ayudar a su papá, o a Scott, o tan solo para no caerse en mil pedazos.

Estuvo cerca de hacerlo cuando su mamá murió y no puede permitirse una segunda vez.

Piensa que la clave es no dejarse atrapar desprevenido. Hay que esperar cualquier cosa. Estar preparado para todo. No sorprenderse. No tener miedo. Solo manejarlo. Mantenerse calmado. Firme.

La calma y el equilibrio compensan su estado habitual de híper actividad y energía, aunque lo anterior lo vuelve un punto aún más importante para seguirlo haciendo.

Así que cada mañana piensa en los peores escenarios antes de salir de la cama.

Comienza con algo fácil, algo que logra pronunciar después de recuperarse un poco de la muerte de su madre. “Mi mamá está muerta.” se dirá a sí mismo antes de levantarse.

Y funcionó. Funcionó cuando bajó a la cocina y no la encontró allí. Le ayudó cuando su papá lo llevó a la escuela en lugar de ella. Le ayudó cuando tuvo que ir a la cafetería porque su papá no tuvo tiempo de prepárale un sándwich con mantequilla de maní.

Un día piensa, “Mi papá podría morir hoy.” No lo planeó o algo por el estilo. Solo fue un terrible pensamiento pasajero. Uno de sus mayores miedos es que su papá se tropiece con algún demente y su arma, o que sea atropellado cuando está en turno, o incluso que su corazón se dé por vencido.

Pero lo añade a su rutina. “Mi mamá está muerta. Mi papá podría morir hoy.” No es agradable ni bonito. Pero ayuda. Piensa que puede mantenerlo en pie cuando el oficial Andy venga a su puerta, sombrero en mano, y le diga que su papá no vendrá a casa ese día. Stiles no cree que, de ser así, lo maneje muy bien, ni siquiera todas las preparaciones del mundo lo harán algo sencillo. Pero tal vez no avergüence a su papá con su reacción.

La vida continúa. Las cosas cambian de tantas formas que Stiles no pudo haber sido capaz de predecir. Y ninguna rutina mañanera lo hubiera preparado para “Mi mejor amigo se acaba de convertir en hombre lobo,” pero le gusta pensar que su frase de ‘Espera lo inesperado’ hizo algo para que manejara un poco mejor la situación.

Añade muchas cosas a la lista. “Hoy Scott podría transformarse y matarme,” se dice a sí mismo.

“Scott podría ser asesinado por un cazador muy entusiasta,” repite.

“Derek Hale podría matarnos a todos,” pronuncia una mañana, pero no se la cree completamente y solo se mantiene en rotación por una semana.

“El Alfa podría matarnos a todos,” reemplaza; le está empezando a gustar Derek y cree que es una mejoría.

Stiles no piensa mucho sobre cuánto le está gustando Derek hasta que una mañana dice “Derek podría morir hoy,” y tiene que detenerse a pensar en lo que acaba de decir porque no creía que le importara tanto, para que quede claro.

Embarazosamente, Stiles nunca se prepara para las buenas noticias. Se ha dado cuenta de que es mucho menos probable que sucedan cosas buenas a malas, así que cuál es el punto de hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, eso significa que cuando el entrenador llama a ‘Bolinski’ a primera línea, Stiles casi pierde la cabeza. Es embarazoso, pero no se arrepiente mucho.

Cuando finalmente asesinan al Alfa, la lista de Stiles se hace más corta, pero no mucho. Tacha “El Alfa podría matarnos a todos” y “Scott podría ser asesinado por un cazador muy entusiasta,” e incluso “Allison podría descubrir que Scott es un hombre lobo.”

Pero los reemplaza con “Scott podría ser asesinado por un padre sobreprotector” y “Tal vez Lydia nunca despierte” y, el más sorprendente de todos, “Derek podría dejar la ciudad.”

Es allí cuando tiene que sentarse y tener una charla muy seria consigo mismo sobre cuáles son las prioridades en su vida y cómo es que Derek ha logrado meterse en medio de ellas.  

 

Lydia le da un vistazo a la casa Hale, quemada y en ruinas, y arruga la nariz, “¿Estás planeando reconstruirla, verdad?”

Stiles se ríe extra fuerte para cubrir el extraño silencio que le precede a la pregunta, pero está bastante seguro de que es abusivo decirle a alguien que el recuerdo vivo del asesinato de su familia necesita una reconstrucción.

Derek, sin embargo, solo se queja y hace algunas llamadas, y tres semanas después tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas y la manada está en camino de ser más o menos algo concreto.

Stiles añade “La manada podría descubrir que no te necesitan” a la lista de peores escenarios y respira profundo antes de salir de la cama.

 

Un día, Stiles se dice “Papá podría descubrir que te gustan los chicos.” Luego envía al demonio su miedo y le deja caer las noticias a su papá a la hora de la cena.

Su papá resopla sobre la comida. “Stiles. Lo supe hace años.”

Stiles deja caer el tenedor sobre el espagueti y lo mira. “¿Tú qué?”

“Me preguntabas una y otra vez si creía que los chicos gays te encontrarían atractivo y preguntándote por qué Danny no te ponía atención. No fue tan difícil de concluir.”

“Oh. Y, ¿no te importa?”

“Me importa más el hecho de que conseguiste detención por tercera vez esta semana.” Su papá responde con calma y Stiles gime. Preferiría seguir hablando de su sexualidad.

 

La primera mañana que dice “Derek podría descubrir que me gusta,” Stiles camina hasta Tommy Andrews y le pregunta si quiere ir a ver una película. Tommy Andrews está en el club de teatro y es uno de los cuatro chicos abiertamente gays en la escuela de Beacon Hills.

Tommy le da una exagerada mirada de pies a cabeza y acepta. Stiles pretende que Tommy no tiene cabello negro ni ojos claros y que eso no tiene nada que ver con la razón de haberle pedido salir, muchas gracias.

Van a cenar y Stiles paga, y luego a la película, que Tommy paga.

Cuando Stiles lo lleva a su casa (en parte porque Stiles tiene auto y en parte porque Tommy se rehusó a recoger a su cita en la casa del Sheriff), se besan de despedida y es agradable.

 

Cuando Stiles camina dentro de lo que él llama ‘La guarida de lobos,’ y a la que los demás nombran ‘La casa de Derek,’ los ojos de todos se giran hacia él como reflectores intimidantes.

“¿Tuviste una cita sexy, Stilinski?” dice Jackson desde su lugar en el sofá. El bastardo está ocupando más de la mitad, las piernas extendidas.

“¿Celoso?” Stiles sonríe, moviendo las piernas de Jackson para abrir espacio y poder sentarse.

“¿Qué, en serio? ¿De verdad tuviste una cita?” pregunta el otro, levantando la cabeza de su brazo para darle una mirada incrédula francamente insultante.

“A veces pasa,” responde Stiles con dignidad.

“¿Quién es?” pregunta Allison, porque al menos ella no es una idiota.

“Tommy Andrews,” dice él con orgullo, porque Tommy es bastante sexy.

Scott arruga la nariz. “¿Él no estaba en Oklahoma?” pregunta, como si, de alguna forma, ese hecho bastara para que Tommy no fuera digno de su compañía.

“Bueno, sí,” responde Stiles, y si le preguntan, cree que Tommy lleva bastante bien el look vaquero.

Parece que Lydia está a punto de opinar algo cuando se congela de repente, la boca abierta en una o perfecta y los ojos amplios, mirando hacia la puerta. Stiles se gira y ve a Derek, viéndose más gruñón que de costumbre y mirándolo como si acabara de entrar wolfbane en la casa.

“¿Tienes novio?” gruñe.

“Sí. ¿Por qué todos están tan sorprendidos de eso? ¡Soy atractivo! ¡Soy un buen partido!” suena demasiado a la defensiva, Stiles lo sabe, pero la incredulidad de Derek en particular lo requiere. Mira a los otros, pero todos, a excepción de Allison, están extrañamente tensos y se pregunta si Derek está emitiendo algún tipo de vibras Alfa.

“Felicidades,” espeta Derek y Stiles nota que sus dedos se han transformado en garras, uñas puntiagudas a la vista.

“Woah, ¿qué te pasa, hombre?” pregunta. “¿Hay algo sobre citas que no sepa? ¿Es un problema?”

“No,” Derek toma una respiración profunda bastante visible, las garras deshaciéndose de nuevo en dedos. “No, no hay ningún problema.” Las palabras salen forzadas de su boca, pero no es asunto de Stiles.

“Ok. Bien,” se acomoda en el sofá con molestia, el buen ánimo esfumado. Estúpido Derek.

 

Sale con Tommy por un mes y medio. Su nombre nunca aparece en su rutina de las mañanas.

 

Stiles sabe que no es el mejor pensando cuándo deberían hacerse o decirse las cosas. Es bueno juzgando a las personas, siempre, pero no tanto en lo otro. Especialmente cuando se trata de lo que debería o no decir.

Lo que sí sabe es que está cansado de la basura de Derek y es tiempo de que lo sepa.

“¡Te dije que te quedaras atrás!” Derek está gritando y, esta vez, Stiles está preparado para responderle.

“¡Y yo te dije que no había ninguna maldita forma de que eso pasara!”

“¡Pudiste salir herido!”

“¡Todos pudimos haber sido heridos!” Esa, al menos, es una de las frases de su rutina, “Pudieron haberse ido y jamás regresar.”

“¡Pero tú eres humano!” Derek está justo frente a él.

“¡Pero también soy parte de esta manada! ¡No dejaré que se vayan a pelear sin mí!”

Y Stiles no está tan sorprendido cuando Derek lo agarra de la camisa y lo estrella contra la puerta. Es casi una rutina. Pero cuando estrella su boca contra la de él todo su mundo pierde su eje.

“¡Eres. Tan. Exasperante!” gruñe Derek, puntuando cada palabra con un beso áspero de labios cerrados.

Y, bueno, Stiles siempre ha sido mejor procesando las malas noticias que las buenas, así que le toma un poco más de lo que debería subir los brazos, colocar ambas manos en el cabello de Derek y abrir su boca con un gemido.

Derek hace un sonido salvaje y se presiona más cerca, todo su cuerpo empujando duro a Stiles contra el muro, soportando su peso.

Stiles pierde el rastro de cuándo terminan un beso y comienzan el otro. Derek se está moviendo como si quisiera devorarlo y es la cosa más sexy que Stiles ha sentido en su vida.

Besar a Tommy fue agradable. Esto no es agradable; es feroz, excitante y tan sobrecogedor que Stiles apenas si siente que puede mantener el ritmo.

A lo lejos puede escuchar pequeños gemidos opacados por un constante gruñido posesivo y está lo bastante cuerdo para pensar que sería realmente vergonzoso si se tratara de él, pero ahora Derek se está presionando incluso más cerca, alineando sus caderas en un movimiento que hace que chispas blancas salten detrás de sus párpados.

Y de repente ya no está más allí y Stiles se está resbalando contra el suelo. Sus rodillas se doblan un poco y tiene que apoyarse en la pared. Toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo se siente fría y reprimida, anhelando por una presión solida contra sí.

Derek lo está mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación, el pecho agitado mientras jadea. Sus labios están enrojecidos y sus ojos permanecen abiertos de par en par. Stiles tiene que sofocar otro ruido de su garganta de tan solo verlo porque Derek suele ser sexy, pero se ve como sexo con piernas en este instante.

Y está seguro de que Derek puede oírlo porque sus ojos se tornan de un negro imposible y da medio paso hacia adelante antes de detenerse.

“¿Por qué te alejaste?” pregunta Stiles, su voz sonando lastimera incluso para sus propios oídos.

“Es una mala idea,” dice él, y su voz casi hace que las rodillas de Stiles vuelvan a doblarse porque es profunda y áspera.

De ser cualquier otra ocasión, las palabras hubieran hecho que se detuviera, atrayendo todas sus inseguridades para dejar en claro que es un insignificante humano en una manada de hombres lobo súper poderosos. Pero justo ahora se siente excitado y confundido y Derek se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación cuando debería estar frente a él.

“¿Qué? No, no lo es. ¡Ven aquí!” Y, milagrosamente, Derek se acerca un poco. Stiles se permite dar los últimos pasos. Luego, en un acto de osadía en el que pensará más tarde, avienta los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. Tiene que estirarse un poco porque el otro es ligeramente más alto que él, pero todo el movimiento termina con ambos rostros paralelos entre sí.

“Esta es una gran idea,” dice. “Quiero esto. Sé que tú también.” Choca sus caderas contra las de Derek para remarcar el punto y sonríe cuando el otro gruñe profundo en su garganta. “No dejaré que te vayas caminando y ya.” Y presiona sus labios contra los del hombre lobo antes de que éste pueda detenerlo.

Esta vez no se queda de pie allí solamente, como si se tratara de una damisela en una novela romántica. Mordisquea el labio inferior del otro y luego lo lame hasta que abre la boca. Se abre paso así, decidido y soez, para que Derek no pueda darse la oportunidad de dudar.

Las manos del hombre lobo caen en su cintura y lo acerca más, como si no estuviera entregando todo de sí en el beso.

Luego, para su sorpresa, Derek se aleja lo suficiente para colocar un casto beso sobre sus labios. Y se aprovecha de su sorpresa para adueñarse del beso, haciéndolo más lento y dulce, pero igual de seductor. Derek introduce su lengua en su boca como si eso fuera todo lo que quisiera de él.

Stiles puede sentir los escalofríos subir y bajar por su columna vertebral, al igual que puede sentir la tensión abandonando su cuerpo. Se derrite contra Derek, se derrite en el beso y Derek solo lo toma, lo maneja como si su peso no significara nada para él.

 

A la siguiente mañana, Stiles despierta y dice, “Derek podría terminar conmigo hoy.”

Es cuestión de tiempo, después de todo.

 

“Oh, ¿en serio?” pregunta Scott cuando Stiles entra a clase el día siguiente. Eso lo confunde hasta que se sienta en la silla y Scott continua, “¿Derek? ¿En serio?”

Stiles hincha un poco el pecho ante eso, tan orgulloso y alegre que apenas puede contenerse. Tuvo encendido el radio durante todo el camino a la escuela, cantando en voz alta canciones que ni siquiera conocía.

“No puede resistirse a mi encanto natural,” responde, y Scott solo niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer que esta es su vida. Para ser honestos, Stiles tampoco puede creérselo.

 

Los siguientes meses son los mejores que Stiles puede recordar. No son perfectos, ni de cerca. Stiles no aparece mágicamente en primera línea y el trabajo de su papá aun es excesivo y nada apreciado, pero el estar con Derek hace que toda esa porquería sea más fácil de manejar.

Jackson y Scott les gritan que consigan una habitación, mientras que Lydia y Allison se ríen y hacen sonidos similares a los de gatos recién nacidos. Usando sombreros.

Y sí, en ocasiones Derek es un poco retraído, taciturno y gruñón, pero Stiles está acostumbrado a eso. Y cuando es más que claro que Derek no quiere ningún tipo de compañía, Stiles simplemente se sienta con un libro, esperando cuando sí esté listo para tener compañía. Es un buen sistema. Stiles no es del tipo de persona que espera que el otro cambie solo porque comenzaron a salir.

Además, no tiene ningún sentido desperdiciar el tiempo presente. Tarde o temprano, Derek se dará cuenta de que puede hacer algo mejor que estar con un desastroso e hiperactivo chico humano de una ciudad pequeña, y él estará de nuevo por su cuenta.

Ese es uno de los beneficios de su sistema. Sabe que sucederá algún día, así que por qué malgastar el presente preocupándose por eso. Estará listo cuando suceda.

 

Bueno, cree que estará listo.

 

“Mi mamá está muerta. Mi papá podría morir hoy. Scott podría transformarse y matarme. Todos estamos en peligro. Cazadores podrían ir tras la manada. Seres sobrenaturales podrían deshacerse de nosotros. El día de hoy los otros podrían darse cuenta de lo inútil que soy para la manada y sacarme de ella. Podrían irse todos sin mí. Derek podría terminar conmigo hoy.”

Stiles toma un respiro profundo y sale de la cama. Es un nuevo día.

 

Con una lista tan larga de cosas que podrían ir mal, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que una de ellas sí suceda.

Así que cuando Derek le coloca una mano en el pecho justo cuando se acerca para un beso, Stiles ya está esperando lo peor y abrazándose a la idea.

Y cuando Derek dice, “Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto,” Stiles es capaz de respirar profundo y responder como un adulto.

“Okey,” dice. Calmado. Racional. Stiles no puede sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Pensó que estaría preparado. Pero no pensó que dolería tanto (eso es una mentira, lo sabe, siempre supo que se dejó llevar demasiado profundo en todo esto para sacar la cabeza sin un rasguño, pero esperó que el estar preparado ayudara).

Pero su preparación lo mantiene en pie y no se rompe, incluso aunque quiera hacerlo. No pregunta por qué; ya lo sabe. Solo está sorprendido de que le haya tomado a Derek tanto tiempo el darse cuenta.

“Fue divertido mientras duró, ¿verdad?” dice Stiles. Suena normal. Cree que suena normal. Es difícil decirlo. Se siente mareado. Enfermo. Necesita salir de aquí. Aunque no puede, ¿cierto? Actúa normal. No te desmorones. No dejes que nadie te vea débil. “Me iré a casa.”

No debería. Quiere quedarse, pero no puede. Necesita componerse.

“Stiles,” dice Derek con precaución.

“¿Sí?” Normal. Calmado.

Derek duda. “Nada. No importa.”

 

Stiles no está seguro de cómo es que llega a casa. No recuerda el haber conducido. Pero sí recuerda sentarse en su cama y temblar hasta que Scott trepa por su ventana.

“¿Estás bien?” le pregunta tentativamente.

Stiles logra sacar una sonrisa de alguna parte. “Sí, por supuesto. Fue solo sexo. Bueno, a excepción de que no tuvimos sexo. No era nada serio,” no para él, piensa, y espera que eso sea suficiente para que Scott no oiga la mentira detrás o lo que sea que hagan ellos.

Scott suspira, “No tienes que ser tan fuerte todo el tiempo,” dice.

Stiles le da una sonrisa más débil. “Sí, sí tengo que.”

 

Lydia lo sorprende siendo la siguiente en preguntarle sobre el tema. “¿Necesito patearle el trasero?” pregunta mientras deja caer su bandeja cerca de la suya.

Stiles se ríe, “No, aunque gracias por decirlo.”

Ella lo mira con una expresión muy parecida a la preocupación, “¿Estás seguro?”

“Sí. Perfectamente seguro. Gracias.”

“La oferta sigue en pie,” dice, luego cambia el tema hacia su próximo examen de historia.

 

Stiles no entra en un estado maniático después de terminar, porque, ya sea un romance sobrenatural o no, esto no es Twilight. Pero si le toma un poco de tiempo volver a su energía habitual, ese es su problema.

Si los demás, en algún momento, se sienten como si los hubieran partido a la mitad, entonces ahí sí pueden culparlo.

 

Stiles no deja de ir a las reuniones de la manada porque es un hombre y los demás necesitan ver qué tan bien está.

Además, Derek se ve bien. Algo que solo prueba el punto de que Stiles estaba más en esta relación que él.

Bueno. Ya lo sabía.

 

El punto de quiebre viene cuando Jackson lo acorrala contra su casillero un mes después de que Derek terminara con él.

“¿Qué le hiciste?” demanda Jackson, cerrando la puerta del casillero tan rápido que Stiles apenas si logra quitar sus dedos del medio.

“¿Hacerle qué a quién?”

“A Derek, ¿a quién más? No ha sido el mismo desde que botó tu triste trasero.”

“Oh, ¿y ahora eso es mi culpa?” demanda Stiles, ¿Cómo es que lo culpan por eso? ¿Cómo es que si quiera tiene sentido?

“¡Um, sí!” dice Jackson con sarcasmo. “Obviamente hiciste algo estúpido.”

Obviamente.

“No sé de qué estás hablando,” Stiles se gira para irse porque no tiene las ganas de lidiar con Jackson hoy.

Jackson lo agarra del hombro y lo estrella contra los casilleros y, wow, esto es mucho menos divertido que cuando lo hace Derek. Es bueno saberlo.

“No entiendo por qué estaba contigo en primer lugar” gruñe Jackson a milímetros de su rostro y, en serio, exceso de menta.

“Bueno, ahora somos dos,” gruñe Stiles en respuesta, lejos del punto de quiebre. Su rutina funciona mejor contra sorpresas-en-presente, no lo ayuda a lidiar con el estúpido y exasperante dolor en el corazón, con la parte de él que solo quiere que Derek regrese y no entiende qué tan bajas son las posibilidades de que eso ocurra. Lo enfurece.

“Créeme, no lo entiendo más que tú,” Stiles continua, liberándose de la jaula de Jackson con, sospecha, tan solo el elemento de la sorpresa de su lado. “Después de todo soy solo el estúpido humano, ¿no? No demasiado bueno para nadie, o para la manada, ¡y definitivamente no para Derek!”

Jackson solo se queda mirándolo, tal vez aturdido por la tormenta de palabras que no puede detener; simplemente salen, más y más fuertes. “Así que confía en mí, ¡si tú estás confundido, yo también! No entiendo ni por qué se molestó en primer lugar. Solo soy el estúpido Stiles, ¿verdad? Suficientemente bueno para unos cuantos besos pero no para una relación seria.”

Las personas lo están mirando. Da un respiro profundo y baja la voz. “Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que durara tanto. Obviamente fui solo yo quien se equivocó.” Patea los casilleros. “¡Tan malditamente iluso! Así que pregúntale a él cuando esté de un humor asqueroso. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Lárgate y déjame en paz.”

Stiles se aleja, dejando a Jackson viéndolo irse. A medida que la ira se enfría, puede sentir la vergüenza ganando terreno. Muy buen trabajo, Stilinski, gran forma de volverte loco en público. Es mucho más de lo que pensó para su rutina. Debió haber dicho, “El día de hoy Jackson me confrontará sobre mis estúpidos problemas y mi maldito corazón roto,” pero, siendo justos, tal vez no lo hubiera ayudado en nada.

 

Probablemente, Stiles debería estar más sorprendido cuando Derek trepa dentro de su habitación por la ventana, pero parece ser que no puede reunir toda la energía necesaria.

“Hey, amigo,” dice desde su posición en la cama, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza. Derek hará lo que quiera de todas formas. Siempre lo hace.

También sabe que puede oír su corazón latiendo al doble de velocidad, pero no es nada nuevo y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

“No me llames amigo,” dice Derek de memoria, pero no hay ningún rastro de ira en su voz. Solo se escucha cansado. En lugar de colocarse firme, gruñirle y luego estrellarlo contra una pared, solo se sienta en la cama y lo mira.

Stiles alza su cabeza lo suficiente para darle una mirada de ‘¿Y tú punto es?’ No se ve impresionado.

Después de lo que se sienten horas de las mismas posiciones, Stiles suspira, “En serio, ¿qué quieres?”

Los labios de Derek se contraen un poco, “¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres exasperante?”

Stiles prácticamente puede sentir su corazón dar un salto mortal y eso es algo doblemente malo cuando se da cuenta de que Derek también puede escucharlo. “Tal vez una o dos veces.”

Derek bufa, su versión de una risa cuando no quiere que lo vean. “No sé cómo manejarte, Stiles.” Extiende una mano como si fuera a tocarle el rostro y no, Stiles no está preparado para este tipo de tortura emocional. Elude la mano y se mueve más hacia su mesa.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Derek?”

Derek lo ignora. Sorprendido. “No puedo descifrarte.”

Stiles rueda los ojos y se levanta, extendiendo los brazos. “Estoy justo aquí. Soy un libro abierto.”

Derek niega con la cabeza. “Te gusta que las personas crean eso.”

“Es la verdad.”

“Jackson dijo que piensas que no me importas.”

Cómo demonios hace eso, decir cosas tan determinantes y solo quedarse viéndolo. Sus ojos lo hacen sentir expuesto y tonto y se sienta de nuevo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

“Si, bueno, nunca dijiste lo contrario.”

De repente Derek está justo frente a él, sus ojos tornándose rojos. “¿Estás ciego, Stiles?”

Solo hay una respuesta correcta para esto, lo sabe. “¿No?”

Derek se levanta, colocando más distancia entre ambos. Se pasea una mano por el cabello, frustrado. “Estaba completamente loco por ti. ¡Y fui estúpido al respecto!”

Stiles se queda mirándolo, “¿Discúlpame?”

Derek le envía una mirada que lo hubiera callado en seguida antes, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. “Escuchaste lo que dije.”

“Sí, a excepción de que creo que estamos hablando de realidades diferentes. Yo hablo sobre esta, donde me ignorabas la mitad del tiempo en que salíamos y luego me botaste.”

“¿Es así como lo viste?” Derek se ve honestamente confuso y Stiles no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando.

“¡Uh, sí! ¡Porque es así como era!”

Derek gruñe y, sorpresa, sorpresa, lo empuja contra la pared.

“Esto se está haciendo aburrido,” Stiles bromea mientras su corazón late por tres.

“Estaba intentando protegerte, maldito idiota.”

“Tú-¿qué?”

“El día en que ‘te boté’,” y, oh Dios, está haciendo comillas en el aire, en qué se está convirtiendo el mundo, “fue justo después de que las hadas te hirieran por una disputa territorial. Pensé que si me deshacía de ti, dejarías de tomar riesgos tan estúpidos.”

Stiles resopla porque, en serio, es muy optimista de su parte creer eso. Derek le da una media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza otra vez, tan cerca que Stiles puede sentirle el cabello contra su frente. “Admito que no ha sido mi mejor idea.”

“No mucho, no.” Concuerda Stiles, su mente aun intentando procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Puede recordar un poco de la pelea. Tuvo un par de rasguños, algunos de ellos necesitaron sutura. Pero se eclipsó por el hecho de Derek terminando con él.

“¿Ese era tu gran plan? ¿Terminabas conmigo y dejaría de volver, olvidaría que Scott es mi mejor amigo, que Allison necesita tener a otro humano cerca, que soy parte de esta estúpida manada?”

“De hecho pensé que sería más difícil. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera convencerte de no arriesgarte tanto.”

Las implicaciones de eso tardan un momento en asentarse, y cuando lo hacen, empuja a Derek lejos, furioso de repente. “¿Rompiste conmigo como un truco de negociación?”

Derek se encoge de hombros, viéndose más dolido de lo usual. “Cuando solo aceptaste, pensé que estuviste esperando por una excusa, que querías alguna forma de terminar con esto. Usualmente peleas por lo que quieres.”

Eso es… un punto valido. Stiles le da la razón. “¿Y qué? ¿Viniste a echármelo en cara? ¿Oíste que el pobre Stiles está enamorado de ti y viniste a darle sexo por lastima?”

Derek gruñe. “Eres tan estúpido, Stiles.”

“Oh, estás aquí por los insultos. Increíble. Podemos terminar con esto. No es como que sea la diversión en persona.”

“¿Qué está mal contigo?” Derek resopla. “¿Podrías dejarme terminar una sola oración?”

Stiles gira la cabeza y espera. En realidad espera que termine pronto. Necesita tiempo para sanar sus heridas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

“Jackson dijo que creías que no me importabas. No quería que siguieras pensando eso. Lo que sea que pase a continuación, no deberías pensar que eres un humano inútil. También estaba de cabeza en esta relación.” Stiles no dice nada y Derek mira la pared. “Eso es todo. Puedes hablar.”

Stiles comienza a sentirse raro y levitando de nuevo. Debería investigarlo en internet. “¿Qué tan de cabeza estamos hablando?” pregunta. “Del tipo, ¿poner algo de dinero en una cuenta bancaria y sacarlo una semana después? ¿o una cuenta de ahorro a largo plazo?”

Derek rueda los ojos, cruzando la habitación en dos zancadas para colocar a Stiles entre sus brazos. “Eres mi compañero. ¿Ese ‘a largo plazo’ es suficiente para ti?”

Las rodillas de Stiles se debilitan, a excepción de que no es una heroína romántica. Es solo que no es bueno mentalizando las buenas noticias, okey. “Entonces, ¿estamos hablando de una cuenta corriente en conjunto?” pregunta, completamente incapaz de detenerse.

Derek le gruñe en lo que Stiles reconoce como alegría y lo jala hacia un beso antes de que pueda decir algo más.

 

A la siguiente mañana, Stiles murmura la lista para sí mismo mientras traza líneas firmes en los abdominales de Derek, mirando el rostro del Alfa mientras duerme.

Cuando llega a la parte de ‘Derek podría terminar conmigo hoy,’ los ojos del Alfa se abren de golpe y se voltea antes de que Stiles tenga tiempo de procesar que, aparentemente, está despierto.

“No va a suceder.” Derek le gruñe cuando junta sus labios y Stiles se da cuenta de que está lo suficientemente preparado para esto.


End file.
